


Physical Therapy

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set just after the pilot episode, "Genesis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #2 under the pen name Koppie.

Rico cursed softly when he heard the knock at the door.  He struggled to his feet and made his way to the door.  His eyes rounded when he opened it.

"Chance," the ex-medic greeted, "what're you doin' here?"

The handsome black man standing in the hall grinned.  "Just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing.  Can I come in?"

Rico felt his cheeks begin to burn as he said, "Yeah, sure."  He stepped back, letting Chance enter the small apartment he'd found close to the hospital.  The new location made getting to his physical therapy appointments simple since he could walk the two blocks easier than driving.  His left arm was still confined to a sling that held it immobile for a good part of the day.  When he was able to escape the sling, he still had to be careful, his injury still healing.

Chance glanced around the apartment, then nodded.  "Nice," he concluded.  "You plannin' on staying here in LA?"

Rico nodded.  "Yeah," he admitted.  "I've been talking with a couple of the local hospitals.  They need paramedics, pretty bad from what they tell me.  If you guys are gonna be doing jobs for the government, I figure I should stick close in case you need me.  And this whole thing with my shoulder, it's got me thinking about maybe switching fields."

Chance's eyebrows rose in a silent, "Oh?"

"I'm thinking about maybe taking some classes in physical therapy, maybe get a certificate."

"Cool," Chance said.

Rico crossed back to the sofa, but he sat down on the floor, leaning back against the couch.  On the TV the Denver Broncos were running over the Raiders.  "Hey, there's some soda and some beer in the fridge if you want some," he offered.

The black man chuckled softly.

"What?"

"Leave it to a SEAL to sit on the floor when there's a perfectly good couch available."

Rico grinned.  "Ex-SEAL, and it's actually easier to get up off the floor when I'm all wrapped up like this."

Chance headed into the kitchen, checked the refrigerator, picked a Pepsi.  "You want something?" he called.

"No, thanks," was the reply.

He headed back to join Rico, sitting down on the sofa, not far from the ex-medic.  "So, how's it going?"

"Good, Rico said, his attention on the TV.  "Couple more weeks and I'll be out of this damned sling for good.  But I'll tell you," he added, looking over his shoulder, "the PT is tough, makes me sore as hell."

Chance nodded.  "Been there, done that," he agreed.  "You got some pretty little thing who can come over and rub your back?"

"Don't I wish," Rico snorted, shaking his head.  Then he noticed the clock hanging on the wall behind the TV.  "Hey, my time in this prison is up for today.  Help me out of it?"

"Sure," Chance agreed.  He leaned forward, helping Rico out of the complicated sling.  When it was off he reached out and gave the man's good shoulder a gentle squeeze.  "Man, you're tight," he scolded.  "Relax."

Rico looked a little sheepish.  "I pushed a little harder than I should've today," he admitted.  "Want to get back to normal."

"Want me to see what I can do?"

Rico hesitated a moment, but then nodded.  "Yeah, thanks.  If you don't mind.  My shoulders and back will thank you."

"Least I can do," Chance replied.  "The Major drop by?"

The former SEAL nodded, his eyes closing when Chance began to rub his shoulders.  "He told me about what you all did to get me the money for the rehab.  I appreciate it."

"You earned that money," Chance said.

"Still, it makes it a lot easier."

The chopper pilot continued to work, his gaze sweeping over Rico at the same time.  The man was in great shape, his muscular arms and legs well exposed by the shorts and tank top he wore.  He was barefoot, and, Chance realized, not wearing any underwear, not if the outline of his semi-erect cock was any indication.  The first tingle of desire shot through his body.  He hadn't been with a man in over a year.  Not since he was first released from the Army.  But then he hadn't met anyone as good looking as Rico in that time either.  The man was a Latin stud, definitely the tall, dark and handsome type.  He felt his own dick begin to swell in the loose folds of his sweats.  He'd had a feeling that Rico might swing both ways, and he was suddenly determined to find out.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Rico relaxed, savoring the feel of Chance's hands on his shoulders.  Then the warm hands dipped down, moving ever so lightly over his collar bones.  There was no pain from the feather-like touch.  He sighed softly, feeling slightly turned on.  He wondered absently if Chance might notice, but he just couldn't work up enough concern or embarrassment to move.

A moment later the pilot was pulling the tank top up, exposing Rico's chest.  He lifted his arms, allowing Chance to remove it altogether.

With his head resting against the sofa, Rico sighed contentedly as Chance leaned forward, rubbing lightly over his ribs, pecs and abdomen.  He felt his nipples go hard, and just couldn't stop himself from arching slightly, pressing the aching nubs against the man's palms.  Then the hands were gone, rubbing down his ribs.  The pilot moved to sit on the floor, his hands shifting to Rico's legs, easing the tension away that the former SEAL hadn't even noticed before.

"Feels good," Rico slurred.  "Real good."

Chance pressed along the inside of the medic's thighs and his legs opened wider.

Chance felt his cock throb as Rico's legs fell open, inviting him closer to his goal.  Under the cover of the thin cotton shorts the man wore, the pilot could see Rico's half-hard rod swell more.  It seemed to grow more with each brush of his hands along the man's legs and chest until it was jutting across the man's lower belly.

"That's gotta hurt," he whispered.

"What?" the medic replied, enjoying the ministrations too much to open his eyes.

"This," Chance breathed, cupping Rico's hard cock with one hand.

The man sucked in a breath and immediately pressed himself against the warm palm.  "Oh," he groaned, "that… yeah, that hurts, too."

"Want me to take care of it?"

Rico's eyes cracked open.  "If you don't mind…"

          "Mind?" Chance asked, devilish grin on his lips.  "Hell, Rico, I was hoping you'd ask."

          The pilot scooted closer, his fingers curling over the waistband of the man's shorts.  "Lift up?"

          Using his good hand for leverage, Rico obeyed and quickly found himself stripped naked.  He leaned back against the sofa again, his eyes closed to enjoy whatever Chance had in mind.

          The black man dipped his head and his tongue flicked out, making contact with the thick head that sprang up to greet him.  Rico's shaft jiggled, stretching longer, growing thicker, seeking the pilot's touch.  Chance flicked his tongue again.  The shaft rose higher, swelling even more, veins beginning to stand out.

The pilot watched the muscles on Rico's hairless abdomen tense as his erection thrust further from between the man's muscular thighs, rising at a high angle.  The slit in the wine-red head began to leak.  The sparkle of the precome was too much to ignore and leaning over farther, Chance gently took Rico into his mouth, coaxing him in deeper by caressing the sensitive underside of the man's shaft with his tongue.

" _Madre Dios_ ," Rico sighed, his hands pressing down against the floor as Chance's head bobbed over his cock, creating sensations he'd never felt before.

The sweet-salty taste of precome flooded the pilot's mouth and he paused to suck on the widely flared knob.  Something thick and sticky splashed against the roof of his mouth.  Rico was close, very close.

The medic reached out, clasping the back of Chance's head and thrusting into his mouth in long, smooth strokes.  "Oh yes," he hissed, the strokes quickly growing faster and more frantic.

Chance felt the man's knob swell against the roof of his mouth, and then he tasted the first trace of the coming flood.

Rico grunted loudly and began to shoot.  The first blast hit the back of Chance's throat, slipping hot and sweet into his belly.

The pilot used his mouth to milk Rico, sucking and pulling several more shots out of him.  When he finally felt the thick cock begin to soften, he let it go and licked Rico clean.  Then he scooted up and kissed the man.

The medic's good arm came up, circling Chance's neck as he ground his mouth against the black man's.  When they parted they were both gasping for air.

"Damn, that was something else," Rico panted.

Chance grinned.  "Glad you liked it."

Rico's gaze fell to the bulge inside Chance's loose sweats.  "That's gotta hurt, too."

Chance grinned.  "You bet.  You wanna take care of it, or watch me do it?"

Rico's eyes danced.  "I'm a medic, you know."

"Oh, yeah, I know," the pilot countered, grinning.

"Then why don't you lay down on the couch," Rico said.  "Let me give you the right treatment for that."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

Chance stood and quickly stripped out of his t-shirt, then his sweats.  He wasn't wearing any underwear either.  He lay down on the sofa, his thighs spread apart, his arms over his head.  His big balls rolled down and rested loosely between his legs.  But it was the pilot's dick that had captured Rico's gaze.  It was lying on Chance's stomach, huge and almost hard.  The tip almost reached to the man's navel.

Rico reached out and gripped the thick shaft for a brief moment, squeezing.  It was warm and tasty-looking.  When he fingered Chance's balls they felt like velvet.

"Close your eyes," Rico instructed.  "Just relax.  I'll take good care of this for you."

Chance closed his eyes, his cock lurching under the man's promise.

The black man's body was muscular, but not bulky, his skin tight over well-cut muscles.  There was almost no hair on his body, but his groin was dark and curly and soft to the touch.  Rico's fingers played through that tangle of hair, watching as Chance's dick bounced against his belly, the head glistening from the precome that had already leaked out.

Rico knelt next to the sofa, admiring the dark veins that marbled the mocha-latte colored shaft.  As he watched, another drop of moisture formed at the tip, hanging for   a long moment, as delicate as a drop of dew.  Gripping the thick shaft at the base, he pulled it to him, catching the single drop on his tongue before it could fall, tasting its sweetness for the first time – warm and rich and earthy, like no other man he had ever tasted.  His tongue dug against the slit, searching for more, and he felt a shudder ripple through Chance's powerful thighs.

His tongue flicked gently over the bulbous head, licked under the rim.  Then he opened his mouth wide and let the cock glide in over his tongue.  Warm flesh filled his mouth, widening his lips as he strove to take it all in.  The head bumped against the back of his throat, almost gagging him, but he swallowed and pressed closer and it slid down his throat.  His nose pressed deep into the thick mat of soft pubic hair.  He paused there for a long moment, breathing deeply the scent of male musk.  His good hand stroked the pilot's trembling thighs, then moved to cup a hard round cheek as he buried his face farther in the man's groin.

Chance's fingers played in his hair, but he made no attempt to control Rico's movements.  The medic sucked slowly, letting the thick cock glide in and out of his mouth.  The pilot's hips matched his tempo, rocking up to press his head against the roof of Rico's mouth.

The medic moaned around the cock.  It was so good, so big.  He couldn't get enough of it.  He drove himself onto the cock, again and again, taking it down his throat as far and as fast as he could.  The man's thrusts increased to match him.  He worked his throat muscles, giving himself up to pleasuring Chance, forgetting everything but the need to get as much of the man's cock as he could.  He hungered to be filled, and he impaled his throat again and again, eager for the taste of the black man.

Rico's good hand moved back and forth from fondling the man's large balls, rolling them between his fingers, to squeezing Chance's firm ass.  The man moaned softly, his hips jerking now, the head of his cock mashing hard against the roof of Rico's mouth.

"I'm close," Chance groaned, his thrusts coming faster, harder.

Rico sucked hard, his mouth moving furiously up and down the swelling shaft.  He could feel the pilot's belly begin to quiver as an almost electric charge soared through the man's balls and down his cock.  He felt the man's balls suck up tight against his shaft and a moment later the first surge of thick semen shot into the medic's eager mouth.  Again and again bursts of the viscous seed flooded Rico's mouth, the thrill nearly unbearable.

With each shot Chance cried out, unintelligible sounds of passion that sent pure desire spiking back into Rico's own cock, making it almost hard again.  He reached down, jerking himself once, twice, a third time, then he was shooting again, the milky strands arching up to land on the pilot's chest.

          As Chance began to recover his senses, he looked over at Rico, who was still swallowing ejaculate.  There was a globule of white at the corner of his mouth, and a thin line of fluid ran down his chin.  He breathed deeply, consumed by the joy of it, feeling completely content, peaceful.

          A moment later Rico's mouth was gone and he held out his good hand.  Chance took it and allowed the man to pull him to his feet.  He led the black man to the bedroom.  Without a word they lay down together on the bed and kissed deeply, the medic's tongue invading Chance's mouth.  The pilot could taste his own come, feel Rico's semen as it squished between their chests, still warm.  They fondled each other's cock and balls, the shafts softened, but still quite large.  Their balls had loosened, hanging lower.

          They pulled back and smiled at each other, knowing they had shared their bodies, had given each other the ultimate pleasure.  They kissed again, gently, tenderly, then once more with more vigor.

          Rico ran his good hand over Chance's chest and belly, his hand quickly becoming coated with come.  He stroked the pilot's cock with it, sending shivers of delight through the handsome black man. 

Rico chuckled softly, then stopped for a moment.  "You like that?" he asked, grinning.

          "Yeah, I like that," Chance replied, running his own hand over Rico's chest until   it was slippery, too.  Then he stroked the man's cock in return.

          "Oh, yeah," the medic moaned.

          Their cocks began to harden in response to the stimuli.

          "I think we better get a shower," Chance said after he bend his head and sucked one of Rico's nipples into his mouth, pulling on it hard.

          "You don't want to do it again?" Rico asked, wistfully.

          "Hell yes," was the immediate reply.  "But not quite yet."

          "Okay," Rico said, a note of disappointment in his voice.

          "I promise," Chance purred, "it'll be worth the wait."

          Rico grinned.  He had no reason to doubt the man.  "Then you're on."


End file.
